Papa don't preach
by Shake Well Before Opening
Summary: About a month ago we all went to the start of year party, celebrating, I got very drunk, ended up at a frat house, in some guy's bed. But I woke up alone, so I assumed that I had just fallen asleep in someone's bed. Apparently i was being too optimistic.
1. And so it begins

Papa don't preach

Blugh. Something is defiantly wrong with me, I haven't been this sick since that dodgy burrito Alice brought from a stall on the side of a Mexican road. This is worse, every time I eat, ten minutes later, I puke it back up, it's like clockwork. Only, unlike that time in Mexico, I still want to eat after, like right now I could really go for a pickle and peanut butter sandwich.

After taking abuse for my weird arce sandwich, I finally felt full. I showered just quick enough to be out before my sandwich was due to make its reappearance. I stayed in my bathroom while I straitened my hair, fixing it in to a side pony tail and put on some eyeliner, I waited about 15 minutes but the odd sandwich stayed where it was. I have to go see a doctor about this; it's like my body is trying to screw with me! One moment I'm fine, the next I can't hold anything down, one moment I can land a triple flip off the top of a pyramid, the next I want to crawl in a corner and sleep of weeks.

I decided that I'd waited long enough, and if I didn't appear in the garage of our building soon, Alice would come looking for me. So I put on my prettiest underwear, woo go sports bras! Then donned the skimpiest of my cheer uniforms, the one that helped me pass Spanish last semester, hot pink and black, low cut crop top with a low rise belt of a skirt with split pleats to give the illusion that if I bent over you wouldn't see my arce. I have to say it is my favourite ensemble, and out of the 16 combinations we can to choose to wear, it's my most frequent. And Being the head cheerleader has it's perks, my "minions" *rolls eyes* wouldn't dare wear the same kit as me, the only people who would dare are Alice and Rose, my right hand woman and my half sister, the only girls in school worth more than 13 seconds of my time.

"God girl how long do you take?" and that's the down side of living with my best friend, she wanted the biggest apartment, with the grandest view, which means living with her brother Emmett and my half siblings Rose and Jasper. Super rich 'rents and they won't spring for and apartment each, god what is this world coming to!

"Well Em it takes time to look this hot at half 6 in the morning" which is true, that and I have to wait 10 minutes after I eat before I dare to put on my threads!

"Yer about that....why do we get up this early? It's not like anyone would care if the star quarter back, best kicker since forever, the hottest cheerleaders and Alice"

"Hey!"

"Don't show up till, I dunno...the time classes actually start? And you, Alice, are my sister and to be honest I think I see too much of you arce in my day to day life."

"Like we haven't all seen yours..." oh can't you just feel the family love? We have this same conversation every morning, while waiting for the prettier sister to materialise. I don't know why we wait for each other before we leave, but every morning we wait, say good morning and then get into our ridiculously expensive foreign cars and drive, separately, to hell.

Before I brag about our cars I have to make a point, we chose our cars for speed not the status that comes with driving the most expensive cars in the world, oh and their sexyosity...!

My baby, my Lamborghini Reventon 1 of only 20, went from 0-60 in 3.3 seconds, until rose did some tinkering, she likes to tinker, now it's at least as fast as Jaspers SSC ultimate aero. And that's how it goes; Alice drives a Porsche Carrera GT in a lovely shade of canary yellow *roles eyes again* Rose got the Koenigsegg CCX and the bear man aka Emmett drives the ultimate in expensive cars the Bugatti Veyron. All in all totalling near 5 million. Ostentatious much.

We are the elite. We were emancipated minors. It was just easier that way, when Em dose something stupid it's still Alice that gets called instead of some small town sheriff trying to contact big time movie producer Carlisle Cullen or world famous interior decorator Esme Masen-Cullen. And honestly nobody wants to have to talk to dad's latest bimbo about our illegal street racing at 3 in the morning; she's not a morning person, in fact, she's now probably more plastic than person.

We just cut the middle men, $500 and the cop pretends like he didn't see us drunk and disorderly. Sometimes it takes more than 500... Sometimes Em dose something really stupid, he once got himself involved with a motorbike gang, and before you can say weekend in Mexico, had a condom full of coke up his arce. That was probably the hardest to explain, you have to understand that it's hard to see anyone shoving an illegal substance involuntarily up Emmet's bottom, the boy's built like a house! He could probably bench press my car.

The drive to school was dull as ever, my baby doesn't like inner city traffic, right until we hit the freeway. The moment my car hit sixty my stomach hit the roof, causing me to swerve off the road and fling myself out the door just in time to chuck up my odd sandwich, right in front of my closest friends and family. Who were by now also stopped in the middle of a road, a road that was now getting busier and busier.

Jasper was the first to ask "Are you alright bells?"

"I will be once you tell me that you've got gum." My big brother let out a relived laugh, as the pixie sorted me out with tissues, gum, water and the most important, lip-gloss.

"So do you want us to pick up your homework lill sis?"

"Only you Rose, only you could say that and make it sound like an insult, and besides, what makes you think I'm taking the day off?"

"Well you just threw up on the side of a road, and you were only going like 60, which in my opinion makes you weak!" SMACK "ow Rosie what?" that's why I love my sister; she's got the confidence of 70 jocks, and just the right amount of sass to pull it off. She didn't need to answer Emmett, he knew that he messed with the baby cub, me by the way; that is until Em knocks her up and she has someone else to protect.

Now what to do, I could say that I'm fine tell them that I've been spewing my guts after every time I've eaten for days, or... "I'll go to the doctor before class, and be back in time for practice."

"I'll drive you!"

"And leave the porch out in the open?" gasp "someone might look at it!" Alice rolled her eyes, just as a town car pulled up, and a second driver got out and took Alice's keys.

"Oh look at that!" it's that sort of thing that makes me wonder why I talk to Alice at all really, she always has to be at least 3 steps ahead of everybody.


	2. Oh ok then

oh... ok then.

:O oh some writing above the line.. what is going on!

i was going to say what song inspired this.. but the selection of songs is POWING (I'm trying not to swear.. so pow stands for f**K. :D) odd... its a weird play list.. :) but then writing from 3 people perspectives kinda hard... and i don't think i quite managed it ;) lol, so anyway the songs went from, like Taylor swift to love hate hero... with a little de-tour to start trouble with non-stop ;) "I wanna POW non-stop, baby I think your beautiful" good song... and has much to do with nothing :P so anyway! moving on :P

* * *

**BEllA POV **

"Well that explains it then"

"Yer"

"It'll be alright."

"I suppose."

"What you going to do?

"I...I don't really know"

"Whose is it?"

Shit, why did she have to ask that? You see about a month ago we all went to the start of year party, we were celebrating, I got head cheerleader and Emmett got football captain. So we went rushing, we never intend on joining the Greek system, but each frat house tries to outdo another, and we get drunk off their backs. The only problem this year was that I was too excited and got very drunk, ended up at a frat house, and in some guy's bed. I woke up alone, so I assumed the best...that I had just fallen asleep in someone's bed. Apparently I was being too optimistic. I don't even know whose room it was, I just pulled on my clothes and haled arce out of there.

"...I don't know."

"God Bells. What are we going to do?"

"How about asking questions I know how to answer?"

"How about not being so calm?"

"Would you prefer I had a panic attack?"

"Maybe, could you just react?"

"Please Ali; can't we just get through today? When we get home I promise to react in any way you want me to react. Whatever way you think to be normal. But right now I want to go to practice."

"Do you really think that's wise? You chucking yourself off the top of a pyramid?"

"I'm not going to chuck myself off a pyramid. We'll do umbrella"

"Oh so the pregnant chick's gunna dance Rihanna?"

"I DONT LOOK PREGNANT DO I???????"

"Na but its fun to screw with you"

She's a bitch. And I hate her, and that's not hormones talking. It's not. I really do hate her.

* * *

Alice POV

What do I do? She's my best friend.

I should probably tell her.

Can I put my friend over my family?

I think I should at least tell Rose. She would kill me if she found out I knew and didn't tell her. And to be honest, bells will probably thank me after. Wont she?

* * *

Rose POV

"SHE'S WHAT???"

"Rose, please chill."

Chill, she expects me to chill. My baby sister's been de-filed.

"Whose is it then?" I'm gunna get my hands on that bastard and string him by his balls off a flag pole.

"I...I....she doesn't know."

"You know." That pixie's protecting someone; I'm gunna hunt him down and chain him to the inside of leopard enclosure.

"She doesn't remember."

"You know something pixie, your protecting someone. Or something you've been planning gone wrong."

"She got really drunk when we went rushing, and woke up in some frat boy's bed. Doesn't know whose it was."

"And she told you all of that."

"Well...yes?"

Who the hell is the pixie lying for, she doesn't lie, mainly because she doesn't do it well, but because she say's its wrong. Why is she protecting some frat boy?

Oh shit.

There's only one frat boy she cares about.

"That's practically incest!"

"Oh come on, how is that any different than you and Em?"

"So I'm right then, you think it's him."

"I'm pretty sure yer." In true Alice style, she paused for dramatic effect. "He showed up at the apartment hung over mumbling that, it was all just a matter of time"

"Well, well done Eddie boy. It's only taken him 7 years, and a Jager-train to finally bang the head cheerleader."

"Rose this is serious. How's your dad gunna take it?"

"Sod Charlie he wouldn't notice if we died. How's Eddie-kin's gunna take it? His little frat boy brain's going to go into meltdown"

"God rose. What are we going to do?" we? What are _we_ going to do; my baby sister didn't think to tell me. She didn't think to keep me in the loop. No.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do? She hasn't told me yet."

"Oh come on Rosie posy, that's your little sister you're talking about. Have faith in her." Creepy fairy.

_*buzzzzzzzz*_

**Sms message from: Bella**

R, I have a problem, a really big problem. I think I need some big sister type advice. X

**Sms message from: Rose**

Little B what's up?

**Sms message from: Bella**

Want to meet? Like right now?

**Sms message to: Rose**

Campus coffee? 5 minutes?

**Sms message from: Bella**

Tar babe. X

"How goods my acting?"

"Oh come on rose. You were the lead in every school play you auditioned for!"

"I know."

* * *

Bella POV

Right, now, what do I tell her? I thought I was able to tell my big sister everything, I always have been able to, but right now, when it really counts, I can't bring myself to even think about my "problem" let alone confess it out loud.

But for some unknown reason, I texted her, I asked her to meet me, and now I'm sitting here, wondering what the hell to tell her. I can't lie, and telling the truth is going to get me killed. So I'll just sit here, and ponder. And I will ponder until the answer comes, god I wish I could drink, back then I would drink until the answer came, but as it is I can't so. I'll sit here and ponder.

"Bells…Bella…"

"Um-huh?"

"I got you a green tea, cos you know, caffeine not good for the…. Caffeine's not good for you." She knows. Shit she knows. Oh crap oh crap.

"What? Stop being weird."

"I'll try, so why exactly am I here?" maybe she doesn't.

"Well I guess I have a problem." And there we go. "I…I…I don't know what uniform we should wear to next week's game."

"Hahahaha" Rose laughed, as she glanced at my stomach, looking away very quickly.

"You know don't you."

"Sort of."

"Sort of?

"Well Alice told me, but I think you should tell me as well"

"…I got drunk and woke up in some frat house, in some frat boy's bed. And no I'm sort of, kind of, pregnant. But just a little bit."

"Oh Bella." Sympathy from rose? "Whatever will we do with you?"

That set me off, my hormones are flinging my emotions all over the place, I was crying in front of a coffee shop full of people and my emotionally retarded sister.

"I don't know Rose, I really don't know, not only that, I don't know whose it is."

Rose laughed again. "Oh Bells, just think about how Lauren's going to take it, she's been trying to get pregnant since she married dad, 3 years later and she's still childless, with no chance of getting her hands on dads money, and you go and get accidently pregnant from a one night stand. She's gunna be pissed! Can I tell her? Please?"

"Only if I can tell Emmett" the way my moods are swinging, I'll be suicidal next! "He's going to be the happiest person in the room!"

"And here I thought you wouldn't want to tell anyone! "Rose I have a problem; I don't know what uniforms we should wear!"

"Hey! In my defense you already knew! And I was going to tell you. It's not just something you can blurt out."

"I'm going to be an aunt…."

"Aunty Rosy. Sounds good"

The scary Cheshire cat smile appeared across Rose's face "Come on mummy, time for practice."

Oh god, she had to go and make it real. I don't want to be a mum. "I'm too young to be a mum. I haven't lived yet. I haven't traveled the world."

"So that year we took out, and went traveling around the world, doesn't count?"

"Shut up Rose. I don't want to go to practice anyway; I don't feel up to it."

"Want to go shopping instead?" any excuse to go shopping.

"All right."

* * *

**Sms message from: Rose to Alice**

A, get everyone together for dinner, Bella has something to tell them.

**Sms message from: Alice**

And by everyone, do you mean _EVERYONE?_

**Sms message from: Rose**

Just family?

**Sms message from: Alice**

And by family, do you mean _all_ our family?

**Sms message from: Rose**

Just invite him A.

* * *

**A/n... :P i'm not the sort of person who ever reads these (i occasionally read the top ones but never the bottom... except when there like :O read the A/N at the bottom! and then i get really disappointed cos there normally quite lame..) and tbh... i dont see why anyone would want to read mine :P but i just wanted to say that i'm kinda a little bit in love with this story... *blushes* ;) and one day i'm going to marry it and we'll have little spin off stories together ;) and that ( if you read it) was your daily shipment of weird ;) and this is a penguin (") **


	3. The truth that no one wanted

The truth that no one wanted..

* * *

Edwards POV

"Yo, Em. Any idea why I'm invited to dinner at yours tonight?" That pixie sister of mine 'invited' me over, and we all know what A wants A gets.

"Na man, sorry… All the girls are acting really weird though." Emmet might look like a typical jock, but he's actually one of the most sensitive guys anyone would ever meet.

"Even Bells?"

"especially her, this morning she was barely up to 60mph when she threw the car of the road and chucked up her breakfast. Any way…" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively "why do you care?"

"I…I...I don't. Why would I?" Smooth Edward.

"Well a little birdie told me…."

"We slept together alright! Only we were both really drunk, I didn't even know it was her till the morning after, at that point I was so hung over I just bolted it out of there and went to see Alice" It wasn't my proudest moment, and if I could turn back time and not have been a pussy about it, I would.

"I know. I also know that's the reason little Eddy hasn't been out on the pull in over a month."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I can't get her hot little arce out of my head!" That's the point when the entire football practice decides to go silent! Oh no there is no god.

"Who's arce E?" ah jasper, if I tell him he'll hit me, but if I lie he'll know.

"it's no one, just some girl I met, that, you know, ah, um, maybe?"

"maybe what Edward?"

"maybe you should mind your own business?"

"you bang my baby sister and you can't even tell me. I thought we were best friends."

"you know?"

"I was there when you showed up hung over" jasper coughed "ALLLLY let me in, my head hurts, I need aspirin, oh and I banged the head cheerleader"

"hahahaha! Oh my god Eddy, he's got you down!"

"Shut up" god, I'm so glad I don't live with them. I can only just stand living with a group of guys that I'm not related to. Living with Em would be hell, and add jasper into that; I'd be tormented and teased all the time. "it's not like I have a problem with you 'banging' my sister"

"only cos she wouldn't let you have a problem it."

"EMMETT, shut the fuck up!"

"ooo someone's getting pissie!" god what i said about him being sensitive, yer, well I take it back.

* * *

Rose POV

"Aww come on! Just one more shop! We haven't been in mother and baby yet!"

"Rose seriously. I'm not going to telling anyone yet. "Oh hi cheer squad! I'm perpetuating the slag stereotype out in to the wider school! I got pregnant by some frat boy! But I don't know which one!" Yer I can really see them accepting me. I'm going to work out whose it is, and then maybe tell people or hide for a year. So going in to mother and baby really isn't going to help!"

"ok stressie! Let's go home then?"

"mmmmhummm, sounds good….I guess I have some explaining to do!"

We took a limo from the coffee shop to Bloomingdale's because neither of us could really be arced to drive, but now it meant hanging around waiting for our limo to make its way through NY traffic. Not only that, we have to pick up our cars from school.

*buzz*

**Sms message from: Alice**

_I got Edward to drive your car back on his way over, and had someone pick up Rose's. See you at home. X_

"How does she do it?"

"She had the cars picked up didn't she?"

"Not only that, she invites her brother over for my big announcement!"

"Did she? Oh" Was there nothing Ally didn't control? God she can make me so cross.

By the time we were back at our building I was furious with Alice, not only did she have to take me to the doctor, but in the same day she judged me, and called me fat and then practically told on me to her gorgeous brother. I took the stairs all the way from the ground floor to the penthouse, so by the time I got to the top Rose and Alice were nowhere to be seen, bitches. What do you do when your two best friends abandon you in a room full of guys? I'll tell you what you do,

"So guys, what's up?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, jasper just mumbled, only Edward actually bothered to answer.

"Not a lot. What about you?

"I'm pregnant, but other than that not a lot."

* * *

Edward POV

"Not a lot. What about you?

"I'm pregnant, but other than that not a lot."

"WHAT?" did she just blurt that out in front of her brother and Emmett?

"Not a lot?" ha-ha nonchalant bitch!

"No. The bit you said before that!" I'm surprised Emmett was so calm, he thinks of her as a sister. I'm also surprised that Jasper hasn't force a name out of her, got a gun and gone after the low life scum.

"OH! That, well it turns out, if you get drunk and have unprotected sex, there's a chance you can get pregnant! Who'd have guessed?" Oh. Feeling the color draining from my checks I legged it to the bathroom.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" the smirk in Rose's voice was evident before I even saw the evil witch. And when witches are around, there's sure to be a pixie close behind.

"find out something disturbing?".

* * *

**one thinks one shall leave it there for now... =P**


	4. I fancy steak

I fancy steak

long time no see...! i kinda came to a dead end, and then i figured who better to get me out of a funk than the king of the bears, ( and yes in my head he has a crow, and a loin cloth... mmmm) Emmett :D

* * *

Emmett pov

"So little innocent baby sister…?" jasper was off, interrogating Bella, and Edward was off. Just off somewhere.

"Yes, defiantly not innocent, big brother?"

"Well, umm." Jasper just lost his advantage.

"Want to ask me something jazzy?" Haha Bella's innocent expression, caved to a wicked smile, and you could just tell that she was going to rip jasper to pieces, like a lioness toying with its prey.

"yes." He paused dramatically, and you could feel the explosion coming, as if jasper were radiating emotion. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Bella flinched away from him, all the snarky comments knocked from her, along with the fire from her eyes. If I hadn't been thinking the exact same thing I would have her in a bear hug by now, but this wasn't the time to protect her. That was long gone.

Alice and Rose, unaware of the tension, strolled in holding the take out menus, paused, took in the scene, and tried to make a hasty retreat. It would have worked, jasper was still fixed on Bella, but Edward walked back in, and the whole room changed. Edward is family, and were quite close, but this seem too personal, and Edward seemed to public, so jasper recoiled and Bells straightened up.

"Everything alright?" oh no A, everything's not alright.

"Sure." One thing that has to be said about Jasper, the guy can't conceal his emotion for shit. The sarcasm was written all over his face, along with some hurt and a little desperation.

I can't say I blame Jazz for the outburst, I almost did the same thing, and Bella isn't even blood. If it'd been Alice, I'd have Jasper dangling by his balls, out of that window, and our windows don't open. Poor Jazz doesn't even know who he's going after.

I'll help him.

He might not need my help.

I want to help; it could be like a bonding exercise, like hunting.

"I'll help!" aw crap I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Help what?"

"Chill Ally, I'm not sure Jasper will need help anyway."

"Emmett honey, what are you going to help Jazz with?" ah Rosie Posy, I forgot she'd want to help, being the big sister and all.

"Catching this bastard, you can come to babe" I shot her my best, what did you think I was thinking smile, and winked.

"Em, it's not some sort of bonding exercise" baby Edward could always read me like a book, but the nervous laugh that came after, made my brain gears turn.

I sauntered over to my lady and stole the take out menus, (our version of cooking dinner) "I fancy steak."

And that was that for awkward conversation for the night.

Alice brought out 3 million baby book, and the girls started reading as if their lives depended on it, I've only ever seen them read this fast in the run up to finals… I did try to join in, I picked up a book called something like, what to expect when you're expecting. Yer. I honestly picked that up. And then I opened it. And then I closed it, very, very quickly. I was not expecting to see that, on the first page. At this point I was feeling sick, so I did as any self respecting uncle to be, would do, I grabbed Jasper, and we went to the Bar.

* * *

3 hours and 22 shots later, jasper was feeling a lot better about his sister being pregnant. But something was still turning my brain gears, Edwards laugh. Come to think of it, the way he left half way through Bella's unprotected sex speech, like a bullet from a gun.

I finished off my beer, paid our tab, and picked Jasper off the floor.

"Fucking lightweight." Mumbling to my self as I haled his drunken arce in to the passenger seat of the Bugatti, wondering to my self how bells is coping with this, not being able to drink and all. "you puke in the car, your buying me a new one. Got it?" but Jazz was so out of it he didn't know which way was up.

Now, I thoroughly recommend driving drunk, it's just so much more exciting, the colours blur and you feel on top of the world. The police officer that pulled me over, on the other hand, had a completely different view of drink driving.

"Licence and registration."

"mmmhumm hang on two seconds"

"What's this?"

"$600"

"I asked for your driver's license."

"You did."

"Well then can I have it?"

"Can I have my money back?"

"It's a nice evening sir, would you like a police escort home?"

They always crack, and to be honest, this guy would have probably forgotten about the speeding and drink driving for $200, but why risk it. When bribing a police officer, what you don't want to do is offend them, you don't want him (or her) thinking that, you think they're cheep.

I finally got back, got Jasper on to the sofa, and got to my room, by half 5. TGI Friday, well it was Saturday, but still no collage. I striped down to my boxers and crawled into my bed, only to find it full of book. Book's about pregnancy. They were books about pregnancy, for men, written for men by men. This is not going to be fun. Well at least they'll be less graphic. I hope.


	5. ahh, fK me

Edward POV

Half 4 in the morning and I still cant sleep, and it's not because the guys have been playing beer pong and slap all night.

Living in a frat house may seem like a good idea at the time, the time normally being after several day's of no sleep, heavy partying and non-stop drinking, but after the initial thrill of living with a bunch of like minded guys, wears off, you realize how fucking awful it is living with a load of guys. The house always smells like feet and there's never any food in. I'd move out but then I might have to do my laundry, here there's always some lowly pledge to do it for me. And more importantly if I move away from the Greek system I have to move back to the Carlisle system.

Living arrangements aside, there's the more pressing issue of family. My family, the extension to my family, and the bastard child I may, or may not have created with, none other than the head cheer leader. In any other circumstances I would claim no knowledge of any sexual encounter with the pregnant chick. But Bella's different. She's my 'the one'. Always has been, ever since we were small and our families threw us together. And then when she turned from the girl I knew the woman she is, and I fell in love. I mean like proper head over heels, obsession sort of love, the sort of love that my frat brothers would describe as gay.

What to do? If I come clean and say that i slept with her, I'm gunna have to fess up and admit that we probably didn't use protection.

This was not how my life was meant to go. I'm meant to finish collage then go in to movie producing with Carlisle, find a nice respectable woman, woo her, get married and have 3 children. And that was the plan, until 7:36 last night. 7:36 my world stopped spinning, and the moon crashed landed into my head killing all my dreams.

Except for that one dream, Bella.

And hey, what a good dream she is.

'Man up'

I would if I could

'don't be such a dick'

I'm not

'you are. Think about this properly. It's Bella.'

Fuck, am I talking to myself?

'Yes'

Fancy not talking to me?

'nope, got no one better to harass, and lets face it you're a train wreck right now, I like to kick 'em while there down'

Great so my insane internal voice is Emmett.

'Don't be so self important, like Emmett has time to be in your head, I'm just you imagining what Emmett would say to you.'

Even fucking better, dear voice, I'm going to go and take some xanax and shut you the fuck up.

* * *

BELLA POV

I need to know.

"Ali, do me a favor…?"

"sure, what?"

We've been sat on her bed looking at fashion magazines for the best part of 5 hours, forcing the men folk to bring us food and new magazines all afternoon, but to tell the truth, my heart hasn't really been in it. I've been thinking of all the ways I could find out who the dick that knocked me up is, so far I have 3 ideas:

DNA test all the frat boys.

ask the frat boys who slept with me.

or finding out who's room I woke up in

and even I know the first 2 are stupid, I mean how much money would It cost to DNA them all, and would they even agree and what if we found out that they're not human (wouldn't be surprising…) And as for the second idea, according to rumors, it would be quicker to ask them if they didn't sleep with me. Banging the head cheerleader is quite the claim to fame. *rolls eyes*

"Come with me to Greek row..?"

"I have just the outfit."

So an hour and a half later, dressed in pant suites, Alice and I made our way in to the frat house I legged it out of just over a month ago. With a few sideways glances we made our way through the wreckages of a house, up a flight of stairs round a corner, up another flight of stairs towards a door that I've only ever seen the inside of.

*I wanna fuck non stop, baby I think your beautiful!*

I glanced at Alice, mine and Edward's, drunken, song playing loudly over a (not half bad) stereo system behind the door. I knocked, and waited, and knocked again, waited. And then I opened the door.

"Nice subwoofer." Talking to the back of a gorgeous

"Yer thanks, it was a present from my best mate's dad"

"Didn't know Charlie knew anything about music"

He replied, but I was too distracted by the half sleeve of ink, that now adorned the Adonis's body. HOT.

"Bell's…" he waved his hand in front of my face, "Anything I can do for you?"

Oh, if you only knew.

Trying not to squeak, "is this just you're room?"

"wha..? yer. Why?"

Ok. So now I'm defiantly going to squeak, "No Reason!"

Well fuck me.

"is that it?" yer, you look confused, I'm the one with you're alien growing inside me.

"umm.. no? And YOUNG MAN, does Carlisle know about that?" I was pointing sarcastically at his arm, causing him to grab a shirt to cover his wife beater and (insanely sexy) dragon tattoo.

"Obviously not!. Otherwise Edward the golden child, would have lost his arm."

"Thanks for the vote of support there A," god, even when he's pissed he's sexy. "And he does know. I sent him an email… I mean he thought it was a joke. But I still told him!"

"Well at least you had the balls to tell someone something important, it's not like he won't work it out in, oh I don't know, 3 minutes perhaps?" Edward just looked confused. I, on the other hand, lunged at my best friend ready to strangle her. Lucky for Alice, Emmet rapped his paws around me, holding me back.

"So you told him then" a giant grin spread across Em's face.

"Told me what?"

"ahh, fuck me."


	6. Half a dozen can's of mountain dew

Half a dozen can's of mountain dew and some cinnamon rolls.

All this time and i have the check to write above the line.. :O sorry my lovely's i've had terrible writer's block, which seem's to happen every other chapter.. ah well i'm working on the big reveal. but for the time being have some jasper insite into his world.. :) nice mainly light and trying to be fluffy.. much love.. x  
Any reviews would be appreciated.. :D my Language teacher say's i have no confidence :( so build me up, butter cup. and don't break my heart ;) xx

* * *

Jasper POV

"IT'S SATURDAY!" what the fuck is that? And where am i?

Oh shit. Trying to stand right now is not a good idea, I threw my legs off, what I recognize to be, our sofa and tried to get to my feet, but the room started spinning. So shame faced, I crawled to mine and Alice's bathroom, but surprise, surprise she was already in there, and she could be in there for at least another half an hour.

"ALLLLY let me in, my head hurts, I need aspirin" woah I do, do a good Edward impression.

"2 seconds honey, I'm just curling my lashes." Curling her lashes? Sounded painful.

About half an hour later, Alice finally came out of the bathroom her eye lashes not noticeably any curlier. My head's still pounding, and all she can say is "they're on the top shelf sweetie."

Aggravating women. My sister makes it so I need to drink, and my love makes it so I have to get off the floor to reach the aspirin; that being said… she probably need's a step ladder to reach anything. After taking a handful of tablets, reading the recommended dose, and taking a handful more, I felt some what human.

Then my 'love' bursts my bubble "Charlie and Carlisle are flying in today." Just fuck me, why don't you. They must have sensed something brewing, they hardly spent any time near their children, let both at the same time.

"What time are they expected Purdy lady" summoning up all the Texan charm, learnt from Mother's 2nd husband, to try and pacify the demented pixie.

"Not till late." Alright, no need to shout. Maybe it's just the train wreck of a head ache, or maybe my future wife is actually worried about our 'rent's coming into town.

"Is the fine woman, you call mother dearest, accompanying the Captain?" Talk of Esme always calmed Alice down, reminded her that even in our retarded version of life, sometimes true love can win out over fake tits.

The Captain –Aka Carlisle– is probably one of the only men I know that hasn't traded in his first wife, for a cheaper sluttier, perkier model, and for that (and that I alone,) I respect the condescending asshole. And it's not as if he needed to trade in, they never really do, Esme definitely is, and always will be, a stunningly beautiful woman.

"No." that sort of explains the small fuse and the shortness with her answers.

"What's up baby doll?"

"Nothing sweet pea" is that sarcasm I detect, maybe. "just worried about how Bella's going to react when she realizes that the chief and the captain are flying in."

I pulled on the jeans and grey button up, Alice had laid out for me, and decided to leave her to her insane thought's and worries. It's not as if I'm not worried about the baby bear, it's just I know Bella, and after our little stand off yesterday I felt that I had done enough being hurt for the both of us. But now I'm not sure what I fee, l about anything, and I can't really think about her predicament until I can get my own head sorted.

"In the freezer" Alli yelled across the pent house. by this point in our relationship I've learnt that if Alice say's something it's for a good reason.

My keys. Confused much. Why would I have put them… "Alice Mary Cullen. WHY did you put my keys in the freezer.?"

I never heard her respond interrupted by Bella making the trek from her room to ours with a pile of crappie magazines that Emmett would have probably struggled lifting.

I Grabbed my gym bag out of the closest and jogged out of that estrogen party.

* * *

**SMS message from: Alice**

J, Can you pick up some Rocky road on your way back? Love you xx

**SMS message from: Alice**

And the new vogue if they have it. Xx

**SMS message from: Alice**

And a chilly dog for the pregnant one. Xx

**SMS message from: Alice**

And if they just happen to have it, 10 jelly snakes, a packet of cherry pop tarts, some beef jerky, frozen yoghurt, some Red Vines, Sour Patch Kids, half a dozen can's of mountain dew and some cinnamon rolls. LOVE YOU xx


	7. 2 fights, Ripped pants and a small blue

2 fights, Ripped pants and a small blue box.

just hi.. :)

* * *

EDWARD POV.

So yes, I got the head cheerleader pregnant, what ya gunna do about it? Curl up in the corner of your room and have a small mental break down? Oh, wait, that was me. And 3 hours later I'm in her house waiting to escort her to some function to support the sea squirrel or some other, equally made up cause. And to make it even better, our fathers are hosting it.

By 6 o'clock on Saturday evening Em, Jazz and I where waiting for the women in our lives, to finish getting them selves all dolled up.

An hour and a half later I'd gotten in to 2 fights, lost both, ripped my suit had a shower and had stolen one of Jaspers grey suite'ish things, and still no sign of the girls. We'd gotten to the point where we were so bored that we were daring Emmett to eat last weeks left overs, and the fur that was growing on them. Luckily for him they finally glided in to the room all looking stunning as ever; even Alice managed to look alright.

"I look more than alright Eddikins"

"And I thought I was the mind reader in the family." Everyone laughed; sometimes I forget how easy it is fitting back into our little group. Feeling guilty for abandoning my family for so long I couldn't help giving into Alice. "You look beautiful dearest sister" I even managed to sound sincere.

"Shall we leave before I puke again" Bella shot me a dirty look, one that was going to last, probably, for the next 8 months. Yes I know everything's my fault.

Jasper grabbed Alice's shawl rapped it round her, and carried her tiny clutch as if it were of such a weight that her delicate arms wouldn't manage it. Emmett tried to copy the loving gesture, and received a slap, a tube of lip gloss, a pink, diamond encrusted blackberry and a look to say that she didn't care how cold it was, she wasn't ruining the effect of the dress with a jacket.

"Am I going to get slapped?" I whispered to my Bella, half scared, half joking.

"Well I'm carrying something of yours, I think it's only fair you carry my bag." She shoved it in to my arms and swished off to find her fake fur. The thing about Bella is, she like's to shock people, if not with the way she acts then with giant fake furs, worn to astonish the animal loving high society. Today's function was for squirrels so the fur was a grey squirrel color, it complimented her backless black dress perfectly, making her almost look respectably dressed, not enough for the -supposed- strict dress code; but then Bella did always get away with murder.

We caught up with the others in the lobby, where they stood looking like out of place statues, even though they live in, probably, one of the nicest buildings in the city, my siblings and their partners have a tendency to make their surroundings look dated and cheep, as if they emit wealthy vibes. Living in at the TEK house is very different from living with Alice, no one constantly reminds me to go get a $300 hair cut or to get my suit tailored for events. Standing with them I suddenly felt shabby,like I didn't belong anymore.

"Babe, remind me to get a ridiculously expensive watch tomorrow, or something" I tried to lighten Bellas mood, to no avail

"I am not your babe. But I'll humor you. Why do you feel the need to spend insane amounts of money?"

"My hair cut cost 11 dollars and I'm wearing your brothers' suit." That got her.

"$11? Really? I didn't think you knew that a hair cut can cost less than a weeks rent" she was snickering, "I promise tomorrow we'll go out and get your scalp massaged by some expensive jumped up gay hair stylist, then we'll go get you some Calvin Klein underwear, what you where wearing earlier was shame full, did it like, come from target?"

It dawned on me what she was talking about "no… wall-mart" I mumbled trying for her not to hear.

"Oh God, don't let Ally hear you." Her laughter was becoming more natural, "I think you should move back home, that frat is brainwashing you! I bet your bedding isn't even Egyptian cotton!"

The car arrived and stopped out conversation short, my father climbed out, moved briskly out of the way to let the trampy 4 inch heels of Charlie's slutty trophy wife stab their way out of the limo. When Charlie finally made it out, after having to practically shove Lauren, he gave us all an appraising look, winked and pinched Laurens ass. Bells mad a gagging sound and reached for her bag, undid the complicated looking clasp and pulled out something tough and leathery looking, then like some sort of blood hound Emmett followed his nose and stared straight at Bella.

"Why have you got beef jerky in your purse?"

She hesitated, not really being able to blurt out 'oh it helps with the nausea' she just stared at me helplessly.

"She ordered vegetarian, by mistake. And you know our little carnivore, can't go 6 hours with out eating something that was once alive" a collective sigh of relief went round our group, I'd done well, the Captain and Charlie had bought the lie, and Lauren was to busy giving the girls the Manhattan once over to even notice the small exchange, we thought.

Half way through the usual inquisition Lauren suddenly found something more interesting than the state of her manicure.

"So Bella, how's cheerleading?"

"fine, we've got a good squad this.."

"any new boyfriends?" Bella was beginning to get impatient and barely contained the eye roll.

"No, I've been busy studying and making sure our routines are as tight as possib.."

"When's your due date?"

"My what?"

"Don't be ridiculous Lauren, my Bella wouldn't be that stupid, would you?" and right there, the question neither of us wanted to hear, would we really be this stupid? Well obviously we would. But en route to our fathers function was not a good time for our stupidity to be exposed. So I did what any good man would do. I took my jacket, waistcoat and shirt off, leaving everyone's attention on my shoulder and bicep.

"Well apparently my son is that stupid. What the FUCK where you thinking?" Got to love the Captain for his over exaggeration, by the time we arrived, I'd been yelled at in 4 different languages and told that my one day (it actually took 3 sessions to finish but he doesn't need to know that) was going to ruin all my future prospects. All talk of potential grandchildren had been forgotten, I'd one upped Bella's pregnancy by defacing my body, if only Carlisle and Charlie knew that that was my fault as well, well their heads would explode.

* * *

CARLISLE POV

I've known Bella since the day she was born, and she never has been a good liar. The way her siblings and my children got away with it was to always jump in and save her from having to attempt lying and I thought they'd gotten better at it, more subtle, but right in front of my eyes Bella was asked a question and my son got undressed. If that wasn't him taking a bullet for her then my name isn't Carlisle Cullen.

"Bella sweetie, can I have a quick word with you," Edward moved with her "alone" I gave my son a death glare, and if he thought the mild telling off he received in the car was the end of the tattoo incident he was sadly mistaken.

Once we where safely out of her father's ear shot I paused,

"Was Lauren right?"

She started sobbing "oh Carlisle,it was an accident. I was really drunk"

"I don't need to know the specifics love, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it, what matters now is how we handle it,"

"How are you *sniff* being so calm about this?"

"Well I assuming my son is evolved, Esme would never forgive me if I made the mother of her first grandchild cry. And to be perfectly honest it was all just a matter of time." Jasper and Alice glided past sweeping Bella along with them.

I'd like to be able to say that it wasn't like my children to keep things from me, but ever since they started high school in a different state, it's become increasingly difficult to keep up with all the details like, Alice's latest hair cut, and how much Emmett can bench press. But I really would have thought I would have realized something important was happening in their lives, what did they think, that they could just hide a baby for it's entire life?

I should have realized something when my loving wife passed up an opportunity to dote on her girls and make sure her boys where well fed. I assumed she just couldn't stand another 3 hour plane journey with the tramp Lauren.

* * *

**Sms message from: ****Charlie  
**What do we do?

**Sms message from:**** The Captain  
**Nothing we can do. It's there mess.

**Sms message from:**** Charlie  
**And really?

**Sms message from: ****The Captain  
**I might have a plan. We can't have my son leaving your daughter to be a single mom. It won't be good for either of us.

* * *

**Sms message from:**** Your better half.  
**Go to the concierge and ask him to get a tiffany setting 5 carat ring. I don't agree with this but, if you feel it's the right thing to do.  
I love you. Xx

* * *

EDWARDS POV.

They ambushed us. I didn't think my father could sink that low. I'd expect that sort of thing from Charlie, but my own flesh and blood, selling me out to save face and protect investments.

We where half way through dinner, and between Jasper Emmett Rose and I, we'd drunk every drink that Bella had been given, we thought we where doing quite well. No one had suspected anything, then out of the blue Charlie and Carlisle stood up clinking their spoons on their champagne glasses calling for silence. As the room hushed our table received an influx of champagne, 6 glasses all full of expensive French bubbles.

"I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight, and although the cause is close to.."

"both or out hearts," Charlie interjected "this is even closer"

"our children" the way they where finishing each other sentences was beginning to make me feel sick and I could feel Bella reaching for the beef jerky in my pocket.

Alice whispered a warning across the table, that Bells better not have anything in her mouth for fear of her choking.

"and on this momentous occasion…"

"…we are so glad that all of our dearest friends are here…" by this point I'd lost track of which, so called, father was speaking.

"… to congratulate…"

"…the future…"

" Mr and Mrs Cullen!" The applause went round and round the ball room, till I found Bella and I standing at our table champagne flutes in hand seemingly thanking the on lookers, with a waiter shoving a small blue box into my hand.


	8. The Flighty Lady and The Tramp

The Flighty Lady and The Tramp

Some more hello's and such and so forth.

* * *

BELLA POV.

**Sms message from:**** A psychic.  
**In a second you'll have to drag Edward up, smile, blush, lift your champagne glass and thank everyone.

* * *

While we where standing their thanking everyone for their kind words on our fake engagement, my phone was blowing up with texts. The thing with these functions is that there are no secrets, if Bizzy get's drunk and slaps a cute buss boys ass, all over the gossip columns the very next day. But if two collage kid's get engaged, everyone knows in moments, my phone had been buzzing constantly for the past minuet and a half. The world now knew that I was supposedly marrying Edward Cullen, and tomorrow it was going to be on the front page of every shitty tabloid from here to New York.

* * *

**Sms message from:**** Wicked witch of the west (Lauren)  
**Trapped in a loveless marriage. Good luck with that sweet pea.

* * *

**Sms message from:**** Rose  
**I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. He might be our father. But I'm going to kill him.

* * *

**Sms message from:**** A psychic  
**Take Edward up on stage. Hold hands look natural and say yes. Kissing would help.

* * *

EDWARD POV

**Sms message from:**** A pixie.  
**Take her up on stage, make a joke about asking her fathers permission, say something sweet about Esme not being here. Then get down on one knee and pop the question. Just play along.

* * *

When Alice tells you to do something, it's normally for a good reason; she doesn't like to waste here breath or free texts. So I did what I was told, took Bella up on stage, grabbed a microphone, and did my best to sound happy, as if this where my idea not my fathers.

"Thank you all for those kind words, and thanks dad for outing us" pause for laughter. "apparently we're messing with tradition, I think I was supposed to ask Mr Swan for his daughters hand in marriage, and I'm supposed to be terrified he'll say no. Sure you don't want her back Charlie?" pause for more laughter. "well alright then, it feels a bit odd doing this with out my mom here, shame she couldn't be with us tonight but she didn't want to give anyone else her cold, but I'm sure someone will be filming *wink* so she wont miss out on much"

Bella stood up on tiptoes to reach the mic, "just get on with it"

"Nagging me already, I can tell this is going to be fun!" and with that I dropped to one knee, opened the pale blue box and asked the girl I'd dreamt of marrying so long ago, to be my lawfully wedded wife.

To my surprise she grabbed the mic again, "it's not big enough." The whole room took one deep breath I could feel it in my toes. "but alright." She laughed and so did everyone else.

As we made our way back to our table every one took their turns to congratulate us and pat us on the back. I only realized we'd got to our table when the pats on the back became thumps,

"Nice fake proposal bro" Emmett, I don't know who else I thought it was. Only he can hit you that hard by accident.

"It better have been fake, I don't know about any of that asking Charlie shit. I expect to be asked" he wasn't joking, and it was very rarely Jazz played the big brother card, so when he does, it's sort of intimidating.

"It may have been a fake proposal but you know you are getting married right. And it will probably quite soon." Lauren had re-appeared out at our table once again spouting crap.

"We might have played along tonight Lauren. But trust me. When my Mother finds out what little tramp Charlie married this time, they'll only be divorce proceedings this season." I see snarky Bella's back.

The second thing you need to know about Bella is her undying love for her mother. Flighty René had married Charlie fresh out of collage, and then disappeared for months on end, leaving Charlie distraught and alone. After a year of her 'disappearances' she finally returns tells him that she's met someone else and demands a divorce, Charlie concedes and she disappears for about 3 years, in that time Charlie met Jasper and Rose's mum, their marriage lasted as long as it took for René to realize she'd made _a huge mistake_ and beg to be taken back. The metaphorical rug was pulled from under a pregnant Ms Hale's feet as the train wreck that is René collided with her life and her husband left her, not homeless nor penniless, but it was definitely still a dickish thing to do. On this occasion René has decided that she wanted a baby, which explains the 6 month age difference between Rose and jasper (twins) and Bella. After Bella was born, René stuck around for the best part of 3 weeks, flaked and left, returning occasionally laden with gifts and fantastic romanticized stories of her adventures for Bella and divorce papers for Charlie's latest wife.

At some point in that story Ms hale becomes an alcoholic and is deemed an unfit mother, and in another part Charlie becomes a multi millionaire. Not really important to understanding my Bella though. She did gradually begin to resent René, but she could always win Bella back with a trinket and a week of her undivided attention: And according to Bella's last statement, we where due another visit from the infamous Mrs. Swan.

* * *

After the guests calmed down, and downed their champagne it was time to dance, the first dance at these events is always lead by the host but since my mom isn't here and Lauren can't dance –unless it's round a pole– the honor falls to me Jasper and Emmett, one dance and then we can blow this shitty little lie party. So close to escaping.

There was a ruckus on stage, some drunken hag, trying to get up to the microphone, security would probably catch her in no time; or not.

"'ello, goo evning" slurred like an alcoholic, her future career. "I'd like *hick* to just disturb your evenin' for one last anounc*yawn*ment hasn't anyone noticed how glowing the bride to be is?" my father then yelled something rather rude punctuated with extra profanities, how helpful is that. I did the only thing I could think of. I apologized to Bella, passed her to jasper, strode up on stage, threw the insane bitch over my shoulder and marched her out of the staff entrance, back the way that gold digging, social climber came.

"Looks like there won't be a need for René, " Public humiliation is practically grounds for divorce in the circles Charlie runs in. "he's going to turn you out back to the streets you came from Lauren."

* * *

:O Did Edward just get bitchy? :L


	9. They'll be going to JFK now

They'll be going to JFK now

* * *

Bella POV.

All eyes spun to me. Looking me up and down, as if they could see threw my dress to the control pants I was wearing, more out of fear than suspicious baby bump.

"She got it wrong people. Rose is the pregnant one."

"No..?" Emmett completely confused us all.

"I definitely got Rose pregnant. I mean we practice enough."

"I'll vouch for that" unfortunately it's not just jasper that has first-hand experience of them 'practicing'; we've all walked in on that.

* * *

By the time the song had finished, we'd all escaped back to the limo, only to find Charlie and the captain already there, guess they bunked out on that shit fest too.

"Yes the usual, just make her disappear _alright?_" Charlie was already on the phone to his lawyer, dealing with the Lauren situation. Thank god for prenups, if Charlie had to split his assets every time he divorced a tramp, well let's just say, he wouldn't be a very wealthy man anymore.

"Makes me glad that I actually love your mother; now on to business, we take it you will be keeping the baby, Bella?"

"Of course she is" Edward contorted his body so I was half shielded from his father, trying to protect me from the implication of his words.

"I'd like to hear that from Bella herself, before we make any decisions"

It was all moving too fast. I'd only known for a week, and now I was supposed to make my mind up now? In the back of a limo being stared at by my father and his best friend, it can't have help that all I'd eaten was 2 pieces of beef jerky and had drunk half a glass of champagne, but the stress of the situation pushed me over the edge, and everything started to get very dark, very quickly.

* * *

Jasper POV.

"Jazz?" Alice was pulling my face away from the 'parents' to an unconscious Bella, apparently Edward and Carlisle had been going at it with such intensity that neither had noticed Bella pass out.

Now I don't normally get angry, but when I do it is normally Bella related, I can't help it, she is my baby sister after all and it is a cliché but most of the time I could kill her, but I'll still kill for her (under instruction from Alice).

"STOP. THIS. SHIT. NOW. Both of you! You think now is the time, or the place, to be having this discussion? Is it really appropriate, especially since the 'problem' you are arguing over is currently unconscious. I don't think the question should be is she keeping the baby, but more will we be keeping you!"

Edward rapped on the glass trying to get the drivers attention; the poor man probably lost his shit when Emmett joined in, it wasn't until Rose intervened with the remote that the glass descended.

"Take us to the nearest hospital. Now!" Edward's anxiety was worming its way into everyone else. Alice was the only one keeping a clear head.

"She need's air, people, back off and open some of the windows!" Ally opened a bottle of water and poured it over her face, and Bella shot back into the world of the conscious. "What? I took a first aid course last semester."

"Are you alright my Bella?" this strange little look past between Charlie and Carlisle. And then there was calm. Well I felt calm, and soon everyone else did, except Rose. Rose was still pissed, I reached across and placed my hand on her shoulder, it was as if waves of rage were rolling off her, bubbling up and over, it wouldn't be long.

* * *

Rose POV

**Sms message from: Alice**

The driver is called Donny. X

* * *

We pulled up outside the Cullen wing of the hospital and immediately the porters ran to the limo, I guess A warned them we'd be arriving. Alice hopped out first and explained what had happened, designated fist aider to the rescue, Jasper and Emmett helped Bella out of the car before Emmett scooped her up in his bear arms. Edward coughed from behind them holding his arms out.

"Don't be silly bro. I got this" a hurt look flashed across his face, as Emmett strolled away.

"Been away to long frat boy." I didn't mean to hurt him; he just doesn't seem to understand that things have changed since he abandoned us, we're used to taking care of our own, and he walked away from us.

Edward shuffled away leaving me alone with the 'parents'. The driver held the door open for them tapping me politely when I was in their way.

"Rosie posie, sweetie, excuse us please." Now I was not in the mood for their shit.

"You know what _Dad._ I will not excuse you, I won't get out of your way, and I most certainly will not excuse your behaviour tonight. You come swooping back into town for one night. ONE NIGHT. After so many months I can barely remember the last time I saw you. Which is probably fortunate for me, it gives me time to forget how much of a douche bag you truly are.  
But this time, you've gone too far. I bet you can't even tell me what Jasper, Bella or I, are majoring in. Or even what collage we go to. You literally know nothing about us anymore, if you even ever did. And for some unknown reason, you expect you come back, play lord high and mighty, and dictate how our lives are going to go.  
No! That's not how it's going to work anymore. Bella may have made a mistake, but that's what mom calls you, the biggest mistake she ever made. And I'm beginning to see where she's coming from. Unfortunately for us you can't just serve us with divorce papers every time something bad happens and you have to protect your image.  
Do you not know how people see you? You're a slimy old man, who's supposed standards are so high that bits of trash he marries can't possibly reach them. You are a creepy old man. And if you're not careful. You'll just end up alone.  
This is how it's going to work, you are going to get back in the limo and drive away. You will act like nothing has changed, but it has. Until you get your shit together and stop acting as if everything in the world is more important to you than us. We will no longer take any of your shit. We will not be at your next bimbo wedding; we will not come to your events. You will not be included in any decisions we make, be they life altering or not. You will simply be the man who pays the bills. Sort your life out old man." I felt a lot better.

"Donny, they'll be going to JFK now, thank you for waiting" I shot him a sugar sweet smile and glided towards the reception. A pair of strong bears arms wrapped around me.

"I miss my dad" and there in the midst of broken legs, nails threw hands and hospital staff, I cracked my tough façade, and broke down in Emmetts arms.

* * *

SO aparently i might have inflicted some of my own issues on Rose.. ah well.. :P hope you liked it. xx


End file.
